dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Buu Conflict
The Majin Buu conflict is the name given to the conflict waged by the Z Fighters and Babidi's forces. Plot The Wizard Babidi The Z Fighters are still searching for Spopovich and Yamu. They come across a spaceship and watch secretly as Spopovich and Yamu meet with Pui Pui followed by Dabura and Babidi. Babidi takes the energy the two fighters have brought to him and kills them. After sensing the hidden Z Fighters, Dabura and Babidi plan to lure the Z Fighters to drain them of their energy needed to revive a powerful foe shown sealed in a pink ball. Dabura engages the Z Fighters and easily kills Kibito in the process. After brief fighting Dabura manages to turn Krillin and Piccolo into stone with his spit. Dabura finally retreats back to the spaceship leaving the remaining Z Fighters questioning what to do next. Supreme Kai explains that in order to return Krillin and Piccolo back to their normal state they must defeat Dabura. Supreme Kai, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta enter the ship in order to stop Babidi's plans and avenge their friends. Inside the spaceship Pui Pui explains that they must defeat 3 fighters to get to Babidi of which he is the first. The Z Fighters agree and use the Rock-Paper-Scissors method to see who will fight Pui Pui, from which Vegeta is the winner. Babidi teleports Pui Pui and Vegeta to Pui Pui's home planet (since the planet has a gravity of ten times the level on Earth), to give Pui Pui the advantage. However, Vegeta, being accustomed to training at at least 450 times normal gravity, easily kills Pui Pui with little effort. On the next level of the ship it is Goku's turn to fight a monster called Yakon. Babidi teleports them to Yakon's planet of darkness. Yakon is able to eat light energy, so when Goku enters his Full-Power Super Saiyan form in order to see, Yakon eats his energy and becomes even more powerful. Goku uses this to his advantage, generating more power than Yakon can handle by transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Yakon eats so much energy that, as a result, he explodes. Back at the World Tournament, over half the fighters are eliminated. Mr. Satan suggests a Battle Royale, so all 5 remaining fighters: Mr. Satan, Android 18, Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks), Killa and Jewel get in the ring at once. Killa and Jewel are defeated instantly, and the main struggle is between Mighty Mask and Android 18. However, Android 18 soon discovers that Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks in disguise, and after Android 18 exposes the duo with an energy attack, they are disqualified. Goten and Trunks quickly leave. Now only Android 18 and Mr. Satan are left, so Android 18 proposes Mr. Satan give her 20 million zeni (double the tournament prize money) and she will let him win, as she doesn't want all the fame. He agrees, and using his Mr. Satan Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch he pretends to knock her out of the ring. Meanwhile, on the third level of the ship it is Gohan's turn to fight Dabura as he is the third remaining warrior protecting Babidi. They are transported to a mountainous range and engage in battle. At first Gohan is a little rusty with his fighting skills, allowing Dabura to best him for a while until he transforms into a Super Saiyan and becomes roughly equal with Dabura. Vegeta doubtful of Gohan's ability to beat Dabura and argues with Goku that he wishes to fight Dabura himself. Dabura notices the argument and asks Babidi to teleport them back. Back at the ship Dabura and Babidi discuss that Vegeta does not have a pure heart and could be used to their advantage. Babidi uses his magic to try to take control of Vegeta and quite easily does transforming him into Majin Vegeta, improving his power and turning him against his friends. Babidi transports the Z Warriors including Majin Vegeta back to the World Tournament arena where there is still a celebration over Mr. Satan's apparent victory of the tournament. Majin Vegeta destroys portions of the stadium, killing people in the process to convince Goku to fight him. Majin Vegeta reveals that Goku has surpassed Vegeta's ability and strength on many occasions and that he wants to regain his pride by beating Goku. The two are then teleported to a desert plane where they engage in battle. The battle lasts for a good while, they seem evenly matched at first, but Goku truly hides his ultimate power. Majin Vegeta and Goku continue to battle while Gohan and Supreme Kai go off to fight Babidi. Majin Vegeta announces that he has not completely succumbed to Babidi's control but only allowed Babidi to turn him evil by his own desire to return to his old ways. Back at the space ship, Gohan and Supreme Kai are about to fight Dabura and Babidi, but before they can, it is revealed that the machine has reached full power which in turn will open up the spell casted egg. Majin Buu is revived Upon being released, Majin Buu prances around in an infantile manner. He is rather childish but this doesn't fool Supreme Kai as he is well aware of the devastation Buu is capable of. When Majin Buu comes out of the egg, Goku and Majin Vegeta sense his energy and put the battle on hold. They realize the true danger and go to fight him, but Majin Vegeta tricks Goku into letting down his guard and attacks him from the back. He then takes a Senzu Bean and flies off to fight Majin Buu without Goku's interference. Initially the most surprising thing about Majin Buu is his childlike manner. This villain is unlike his predecessors Frieza and Cell, who were ruthless killers that seemed to only care about pain and suffering to others. This creature dances around the place, making unfunny jokes which only he finds amusing and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Many of the Z Fighters underestimate Majin Buu because of his actions. The evil king of the demon world Dabura makes this mistake and attacks Majin Buu and in this conflict we begin to understand the creature's powers. Majin Buu has amazing regenerative capabilities. Any damage done to his body can be almost instantly repaired. When a hole is blown in Majin Buu's stomach it is repaired quickly and it seems nothing ever happened to him. Dabura tries a few attacks against Majin Buu. First, he unleashes a combination of kicks and punches, which fail to eliminate the tubby warrior. He then unleashes his spit, but Majin Buu dodges the attack. Dabura is dispatched quickly with Majin Buu's favorite technique, a beam of pink energy that shoots out of the tentacle in his head. This beam has the ability to convert anything it touches into anything Majin Buu wants, usually food. Dabura is turned into a cookie and gobbled up. Majin Vegeta finally makes his way to the location of Majin Buu and Babidi's ship but his entrance does not go unnoticed. He completely destroys Babidi's ship. Majin Buu goes up against Majin Vegeta, who manages to violently pummel Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta, whose abilities are equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, continues to best Majin Buu in hand to hand combat, but Majin Buu keeps regenerating. Majin Buu, enraged, powers up and injures Majin Vegeta badly. Majin Buu then attacks the injured Saiyan and angrily beats him to a pulp. After Majin Vegeta comes to the conclusion that he must do everything he can to safeguard his family and adoptive home. Realizing that Trunks is nearby, he hugs his son for a final goodbye and knocks out both him and Goten as they try to help whilst Piccolo slices Babidi in half. Piccolo and Krillin fly them away and Majin Vegeta commits suicide in a massive blast` that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this sacrifice, Majin Buu simply reforms and regenerates Babidi from Piccolo's attack. Bulma and the other supporting characters go around collecting the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and make the first wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament can come back to life. All the people killed by Majin Vegeta and Dabura come back to life. Goku teleports there and stops them from making the next wish, and Shenron goes away for 4 months instead of a whole year. He teleports them all to Kami's Lookout. Supreme Kai has wandered around trying to find Gohan, and the wished-back Kibito finds both and heals them. Kibito then teleports them all to the Sacred World of the Kais. The first mortal to actually step foot on the Kai Planet, Gohan begins training with the Z Sword after pulling it from the stone. Goku subsequently begins to teach the boys Goten and Trunks how to do the Fusion Dance. Goku has learned this technique from an alien race called the Metamori, during the seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat in the Other World. They will take a long time to learn this, more time than Goku has. Since Goku is pressed for time, he ends up showing Piccolo the dance so that he can continue the training. Meanwhile, Babidi desperately threatens to return Majin Buu to his ball unless Majin Buu complies with his orders. Babidi is on a mission to find Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks because of their earlier interference. To help speed this process, Babidi telepathically communicates with the people of Earth, forcing them to watch Majin Buu as he attacks a city. Majin Buu converts the entire population into jawbreakers which he sucks up in one mighty gasp and eats. He then levels the city much to Babidi's delight. The next city suffers the same fate, as he turns the population into chocolate bars. In order to buy time for Trunks to get the Dragon Radar, Goku approaches Majin Buu and Babidi, and starts giving them a show of his strength. He figures this will be enough to impress Babidi, stall him, and keep Majin Buu occupied, also stalling him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally transforms into the long-haired Super Saiyan 3. The energy unleashed in this form startles everyone across the planet. Even Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu feel the power of the Super Saiyan 3. Babidi doesn't seem too impressed with the first two forms since he has already witnessed them in Vegeta and Gohan, but the third one has a different effect. This still doesn't give Goten and Trunks enough time, so Goku decides to battle against Majin Buu. The battle starts off at a quick pace as Goku demonstrates his new powers. Goku once again holds back his efforts, because he knows that it isn't his job to save the Earth anymore and he wants to let the new generation, Goten and Trunks, take over for the planet's protection. During this battle, Goku is able to obtain the upper hand, but cannot cause any permanent damage to Majin Buu, who regenerates from his every attack and even shocks Goku by performing one of Vegeta's techniques. After a while, Goku feels that enough time has passed and decides to return to the lookout. Goku thus succeeds in giving Goten and Trunks the sufficient time for their training. Majin Buu grows tired of Babidi and, through simple trickery, is able to dispose of the wizard by punching his head off and then disintegrating his body. In between bouts of mass destruction and his childish-like acts, Majin Buu builds a house and meets Mr. Satan. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation has decreased Goku's time on Earth, so when he arrives at the lookout, it is already too late. He must go back to the Other World. Piccolo continues to teach the boys the Fusion Dance and, after two mishaps where they fail miserably, they successfully fuse to make the warrior Gotenks. Gotenks then flies off to fight Majin Buu, who still proves to be stronger and subsequently beats him. In Other World, Goku finds Gohan alive and, during training, the Z Sword breaks due to a training-related accident with Kachin, the strongest metal in the universe. Old Kai comes out and begins to unlock Gohan's inner latent potential, called the "Mystic" powers. Mr. Satan lies about destroying Super Perfect Cell several years ago and now that the Earth is in danger again, the people turn to him for help. Arriving at Majin Buu's house, Mr. Satan befriends the pink monster and even convinces him to give up killing. Majin Buu adopts a puppy called 'Bee' and things seem to be going well. Then, two men arrive and shoot the puppy along with Mr. Satan. The Evil Buu We are introduced to Evil Buu, who looks like a grey and desiccated version of Majin Buu. Evil Buu kills Van Zant with a massive ''Ki'' Blast and then confronts Majin Buu. Majin Buu fights valiantly, but proves to be no match for Evil Buu, as he had expelled the bulk of his power along with his evil. Desperate, Majin Buu fires the Chocolate Beam at Evil Buu, but Evil Buu simply reflects it back at him. Majin Buu is turned into chocolate and quickly eaten by Evil Buu, who then transforms into the less-intelligent, but incredibly powerful Super Buu. Terrified, Smitty fires at Buu with a machine gun, but to no avail due to Buu's Regeneration. Buu liquifies his body and shoots down Smitty's throat, causing him to swell up and explode. Buu reforms, and then sees Mr. Satan and Bee. He rushes to attack them, but suddenly stops. After a few moments, he utters Mr. Satan's name, and then flies away. Through this, Mr. Satan realizes that the good Buu is still in Super Buu somewhere. Now possessing a ''Ki'' Sense, Buu rushes to Kami's Lookout, where the Z Fighters and their friends are waiting for Trunks and Goten to perfect the Fusion Dance; however, at the moment, the two are asleep. Buu demands to see the strong fighter that Goku promised him, but he is a day early. Desperate, Piccolo begs him to wait a bit longer and tells him to spend the time killing the remaining humans, knowing that they can use the Dragon Balls to bring them back. After a quick walk around the Lookout, Buu unleashes the Human Extinction Attack, which homes in on all humans left on Earth besides those present on the Lookout and Korin Tower and kills them; Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan manage to avoid the blasts, while Mr. Satan is not targeted at all. Through it all, Trunks and Goten sleep while Krillin tries in vain to wake them up. Though devastated, Piccolo asks Buu to wait one more hour for the fighter to prepare himself, conjuring an hourglass through Magic Materialization so Buu will know when the time is up. Buu at first refuses and attempts to kill Videl when she badmouths him, but after learning that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, Buu agrees, but vows to kill all present if the fighter is not ready within the time limit. At this, Trunks and Goten finally wake up. Angered over Gohan's apparent death at Buu's hands, Chi-Chi foolishly confronts him despite Goten and Piccolo's warnings, slapping him across the face and verbally attacking him. In response, Buu asks, "Do you like eggs?", transforms her into an egg, and promptly crushes her literally underfoot. Shocked and upset over the death of his mother, Goten attempts to attack Buu, but Piccolo orders him not to. After further persuasion from Trunks and Piccolo, the latter leads them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they immediately begin training. Soon afterwards, Videl asks Piccolo how Buu knows her father, and he explains that Mr. Satan had tried and nearly succeeded to reform Buu, and the new Buu still remembers "a man and the kindness that he showed a monster." Buu's patience runs out after thirty minutes, and he demands to see the fighter, creating shockwaves that cause considerable damage to the Lookout in his rage. Piccolo agrees to lead him to the fighter, and does so, with Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, the Ox-King, Videl, Android 18, Marron, Dende, and Mr. Popo secretly following them. In an attempt to buy Trunks and Goten as much time as possible, Piccolo takes a long way and goes through numerous detours. After stalling Buu for as long as he can, Piccolo telepathically communicates with Trunks and Goten, warning them of Buu's coming and that they have one minute (six hours in the chamber) left before he arrives. Piccolo and Buu enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Trunks and Goten prepare to fuse. A skeptical Buu punches out Trunks before they can, but Trunks orders him to wait so they can give him a challenge, and then they fuse, becoming Gotenks. The battle begins. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten had earlier made a plan to drag the fight out as long as possible to make their victory all the more dramatic, and thus, Gotenks simply goofs off rather than quickly ending the fight. Gotenks uses numerous silly-named attacks that do little, if anything, to Buu, and after being repeatedly knocked around, finally decides to get a little serious and becomes a Super Saiyan. Gotenks proceeds to use more effective attacks, such as the Cosmic Halo and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, which cause significant damage to Buu, the latter blowing him to pieces. Gotenks and Piccolo quickly burn the pieces to ash in an attempt to stop Buu from regenerating, but even this doesn't stop him from doing so. At that moment, Gotenks declares that he is beaten and can fight no longer, though this is secretly a trick. Unfortunately, Piccolo takes him seriously and goes for his backup plan; he destroys the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving the three of them trapped inside for eternity. Unfortunately, things do not go as Piccolo planned. Buu, consumed with the thought of never eating sweets again, screams with such force that he tears a hole in the dimensional barrier back to Earth, which he quickly jumps through. Unfortunately, the hole closes up before Gotenks and Piccolo can follow, and with no one to stop him, Buu transforms all those present into chocolate and eats them. At that moment, Gotenks reveals his secret weapon; he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and screams a second hole, which they use to escape. After seeing what has become of the others, Gotenks vows to make Buu pay. Gotenks and Buu do battle on the lookout, completely destroying it. The battle wages on in the skies, with Gotenks being on a par with Buu. Near the end of the fight, a beaten and battered Gotenks gains control and leaves Buu on the verge of death. As he moves in to finish him off, the power of the Super Saiyan 3 fades, and he reverts to his base form. Without the power of Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks realizes that he is no match for Buu, who manages to regenerate, completely refreshing his life energy. Soon after, Gotenks defuses and becomes Trunks and Goten again. Piccolo realizes that all hope is lost, but is still determined to make a final stand. After some time on the Kai World and impressive training from the Old Kai, Gohan becomes very strong. After awakening his potential, he heads back to Earth. He makes his way back to find out what happened to Earth and encounters Buu. Gohan demands a battle, in an attempt to save the world. Gohan starts off strong and completely overpowers Buu. Suddenly, Buu realizes Gohan is too much for him and will surely be killed. He powers up and tells Gohan he will self destruct, taking everyone with him. As Gohan grabs the others and flies away, Buu explodes. However, Buu is not completely destroyed and regenerates. He understands that Goten and Trunks would have to wait to fuse and hides in the meantime. During this time, they locate Dende, who explains that Mr. Popo threw him off of the Lookout to ensure that the Dragon Balls would still be around, and also rescue an exhausted Mr. Satan and Bee. After the hour is up, Buu returns and challenges Gotenks again, which Gohan and Piccolo allow. However, the minute Goten and Trunks fuse, Buu quickly absorbs both him and Piccolo, adding their power to his own. With Gotenks' techniques and raw power, along with Piccolo's intelligence, added to his own might, Buu is now even more dangerous than before. Gohan and Buu continue their battle, but Gohan is now inferior to him. Seeing this, Old Kai decides to send Goku back to Earth; however, knowing that Goku, being dead, is forbidden to return to the mortal world without permission, Old Kai transfers his life force to Goku, bringing him back to life at the cost of his own. Back on Earth, Tien arrives to back Gohan up, but after a short battle, Buu easily disposes of him. Meanwhile, Goku prepares to Instantly Transmit back to Earth, but Old Kai tells him to wait and gives him the Potara earrings, which will allow him to fuse with Gohan and defeat Buu. As a test, he has the Supreme Kai and Kibito fuse together into Kibito Kai, and only then does he inform them that this fusion is permanent, proceeding to reveal that he is a victim of Potara fusion himself. Fusion of Goku and Vegeta Goku returns to Earth just in time to prevent Buu from killing Gohan and Tien. He throws Gohan one of the Potaras, but Gohan drops it. While Gohan searches for it, Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan 3 and attempts to hold Buu off. Just as Gohan manages to find the Potara, Gotenks' fusion wears off inside of Buu's body, decreasing his power level significantly. Goku decides that fusion will not be necessary now, but at that moment, Buu absorbs Gohan, once again outclassing Goku. Desperate, Goku searches for someone to fuse with, but only sees Dende and Mr. Satan nearby. Goku ultimately decides to fuse with Mr. Satan, as the latter's martial arts skills might make him a bit stronger, and is just about to throw the Potara to him when he senses a familiar power level... Realizing the desperate situation, King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba have granted Vegeta his one-day pass back to Earth to fight Buu. Goku and Vegeta fight Buu as Super Saiyan 2's for a while, but are easily defeated. All the while, Goku attempts to persuade Vegeta to fuse with him, but Vegeta unsurprisingly refuses. It is only after Goku informs him that Bulma and Trunks have been killed by Buu that Vegeta agrees to fuse. With that, Goku and Vegeta use the Potaras to merge into Vegito. Super Buu has difficulty fighting the fused being, throwing everything he has and finding it insufficient. Whatever Super Buu tries to do to Vegito, Vegito counters twice as hard. After the fight begins, Vegito decides to turn it up a notch and transforms into a Super Saiyan. This proves to be another brick wall for Super Buu as Vegito is 3x as strong as he was before. During the fight, Super Buu explodes, and his rage begins to tear holes in reality, threatening to destroy the entire universe, though Vegito, with some difficulty, manages to stop him. Buu pulls his trump card and transforms Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker; however, Vegito still retains his intelligence and power, and beats the living tar out of Buu until Buu turns him back to normal. Vegito then decides to allow Buu ten seconds to do whatever he wants, planning to kill him when the ten seconds are up. As Vegito reaches nine, Buu absorbs him. Watching this, Old Kai and Kibito Kai at first believe that all hope is lost, but then realize that Buu has not gained any of Vegito's traits; thus, the fight is not over yet. Buu, however, believing that he has won, goes on a rampage through West City, wishing only that he had spared some people for more entertainment. It turns out that Old Kai's predictions were true; before he was absorbed, Vegito erected an Energy Barrier around himself to prevent himself from being completely absorbed into Buu. He purposely allowed this to happen to save Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. The minute he puts the barrier down, Vegito suddenly separates back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta, stating that nothing is worth being fused with Goku forever, crushes the Potaras to powder without hesitation. They encounter numerous hardships while traveling through Buu's body, such as massive parasitic worms and illusions of Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta reach Buu's brain, where they find Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the good Majin Buu wrapped in pods; by reading the good Buu's mind, they discover what occurred during Buu's first rampage five million years before. They proceed to cut their friends loose, and Buu, realizing what is going on, sends a mental image of himself to stop them. Buu very nearly kills Goku, but Vegeta stops him, threatening to cut loose the good Buu. Super Buu, terrified, pleads with Vegeta not to, telling him, "If you cut him loose, I won't be me anymore." Unfortunately, this peaks Vegeta's curiosity, and he cuts the good Buu loose, and Super Buu's body begins a chaotic breakdown. Goku and Vegeta narrowly manage to escape with their friends, and watch as Super Buu undergoes a final transformation into the highly irrational and insane Kid Buu. Goku vs. Kid Buu Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely annihilates in a single energy blast as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all die in the blast. This creates the first death for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta, Goku, Mr. Satan, Dende, and the puppy Bee are the only survivors. Kibito Kai saves them by using the instant transmission and they make it to the Sacred World of the Kais. Vegeta berates Goku for the needless deaths of their sons. However, Kid Buu reforms from the chaos of the remains of Earth and tracks them to Other World, on the planet of the Kai's, and engages in one last climactic battle with Goku and Vegeta. Goku starts off in the Super Saiyan form then Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. He then fights Kid Buu but can't defeat him due to Kid Buu's regeneration technique and perpetual strength. Goku launches a Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu, exhausting himself and not even finishing Kid Buu. Vegeta steps in, but is no match for the likes of Kid Buu. Just before he is killed, Goku resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Goku is stronger than him. Goku curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta decides to step in, allowing the worn out Goku to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu engages in battle with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy. Vegeta does his best to give Goku the time he needs, but for some reason it's taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Mr. Satan steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack. He spits out something that turns out to be Good Majin Buu. Mr. Satan overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Majin Buu wakes up, he saves Mr. Satan and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai to travel to New Namek where they summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil. The Dragon complies and Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Spirit Bomb made from the freely given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Goku. He communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the attack, but only their friends and family believe him. Meanwhile, Good Majin Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta, who just regained his life from Porunga, attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku asks the people of Earth to help but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look hopeless until Mr. Satan proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku won't fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast Goku. Good Majin Buu uses the last of his strength to knock Kid Buu over. He tells Mr. Satan to grab Vegeta. Kid Buu recovers and blasts Good Majin Buu. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but is exhausted. Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and push it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. The Dragon grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed. (Note: The direct-resulting steps in this Spirit Bomb sequence are brought back in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series of games, starting with Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 as Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Spirit Bomb.) Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu, so that the Good Majin Buu can exist without being feared. As Kid Buu disintegrates, Goku hopes that maybe someday he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch then. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (unbeknownst to Goku who still has an idea this has happened when he sees Uub). Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him. He also feels welcome with his own family and his new found friends. Ten years later, Bulma and Vegeta have another child, Bulla, Goten and Trunks have grown to young teenagers, and Gohan marries Videl and they have a child, Pan. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z fighters meet a boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it's clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. Uub agrees and Goku feels excited, with the challenge and with the chance to become stronger. This is the final episode, ending the journey of Goku and his friends. See Also *World Tournament Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga Category:Wars